


Dr. Tam Does Not Approve

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: Amnesia, Baking, Crack, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous amnesia!fic, in which Dr. Simon Tam makes sure amnesiac Jayne is recovering his memories properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Tam Does Not Approve

Simon examined Jayne's pupils and looked once more at the neural scan.

"Everything looks like it's healing fine," he said, "Have you started to remember things?"

"I think so," the man grunted. "The crew has been real good filling in the details. I just wanna get back to like I was, you know?"

Simon nodded. "Anything you're having trouble with?"

Jayne looked sheepish for a moment, then said, "Well, I don't remember people or experiences, but you said I'm supposed to remember how to do the stuff I used to do, right?"

"Yes," Simon said, mentally reviewing all the diagnostic tests he had performed, confirming to himself that he was right; procedural memory should be intact, and the other memories would be trickling back over the next few weeks.

"Well, it's the damdest strange thing, doc, but when I tried baking a cake for little Kaylee, it turned out just awful. 'Parently I can't tell my ass from a decent batter."

Simon paused. "A cake?"

"Yeah. Your sister said I baked desserts for the crew all the time. Especially Kayleecakes."

"Kayleecakes? Wait, River told you this?"

"Yeah. She's an adorable girl, by the way. But Mr. Washburn says that I wear a chef's hat and go around offering sweets to the crew and that I have cute names for each kind of dessert the crew likes. I make Kayleecakes, marsh-Mal-os, frozen Hoburt, Book-ee-cookies, Inara-tartas, ooey-gooey-Zoe-fruities, and of course Tamsicles."

"Of course."

"Strange thing is, though, I don't remember how to make any of those! And I can't even find my chef's hat."

"Hmmm." As much as Simon wanted to be amused, the physician in him knew that the crew needed to be helping Jayne regain memories, not impeding.

"So is that bad, doc?"

"Um. Medically, no. So... what else did the crew tell you. To help you remember."

"You know, the usual. Mal told me that I was loyal and I get along with everyone and I always follow orders. Inara said that I was best friends with Kaylee and that I like to help her try out new hairstyles. River said that I liked to bake and also to play with electricity in the bathtub, but I think maybe she was confused about the second thing. I mean she's a lovely girl but um... I mean she has a creative sense of humor."

"Yes," Simon said. "As does Wash."

"Yes! Wash has been so nice, he's been showing me everything, helping me every step of the way. Even though his wife for some reason thinks he should leave me alone..."

"Well, don't be too hard on Zoe. She's just looking out for you."

Jayne smiled at Simon. "You're right. I shouldn't assume. That's what's so great about you, you always help me to be a better man."

Simon's eyebrow raised. "Um. Yes. Of course. Wash told you that, too?"

"No, Kaylee told me. Don't worry, Simon, I know you were worried about scaring me. You didn't want me to wake up strapped to a medical table and have some stranger tell me we were lovers."

Simon gaped. "What?"

"Kaylee told me all about it. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember you in time."

"Yeah, I need to go have a talk with Kaylee. With all the crew, actua-"

As Simon turned to leave, Jayne grabbed him by the shoulder and held him there, saying "Don't worry, babe, it's going to be all right. I may not remember our relationship, but it's obvious that we belong together. I mean, it's the only thing people have told me that makes any sense."

Jayne smiled at him, eager and concerned, and Simon had to struggle not reach up and pat his innocent head.

Finally, he just said, "Let me go talk to the crew for a second. I'll be right back."

Jayne nodded, worried that Simon didn't seem to be convinced by his declaration of feelings. But he just said, "Okay, but one kiss before you go."

Simon tried very hard not to just run out right then. But, looking at Jayne, so anxious and hurt and, well, sweet, he just sighed and said, "Fine. Just one."


End file.
